Le mystère du bouquet de fleurs anonyme
by Glasgow
Summary: Titre pompeux pour petite fic gaie sur fond de saint Valentin. Ou comment Rodney recherche son prétendant anonyme Slash


Titre : Le mystère du bouquet de fleurs anonyme

Genre : Slash! Romance bien dégoulinante, mais après tout puisqu'on est le 14 février…

Saison : hors saison, pas de spoilers

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais un jour qui sait… En tout cas je continue à croiser les doigts.

Note : Je laisse volontairement une part de mystère en dissimulant l'identité du prétendant de Rodney, quoi que pour celles qui ont lu mes précédentes fics, il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense autour de mon couple fétiche.

L'idée de l'enquête (même si je ne prétends pas un seul instant avoir le talent de Sir Conan Doyle) vient probablement du fait que je viens d'aller voir Sherlock Holmes au ciné (aah, Jude Law…) Tiens, ça me fait penser que je devrais écrire un slash Holmes/Watson un de ces quatre.

Bref, m'apprêtant à passer la Saint Valentin au boulot, fallait bien que je trouve une façon de me remonter le moral, et quel meilleur moyen pour cela qu'en écrivant un petit slash ?

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie pour céder la place à nos héros favoris.

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

S'apprêtant à sortir de ses quartiers, Rodney avait bien l'intention d'aller s'enfermer pour la journée dans son laboratoire, pour ne surtout pas participer à toute cette mascarade. Mascarade qui durait d'ailleurs depuis plusieurs jours déjà sur la Cité. Mais pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, avait-il fallu qu'Elizabeth donne son autorisation pour tout ça ? Ces cœurs en papier accrochés au détour de chaque couloir, ces bouquets de fleurs arrangés à droite à gauche, dont certains commençaient d'ailleurs déjà à faner, et toutes ces autres babioles soi-disant romantiques mais la plupart plus gnangnan qu'autre chose, c'était d'un kitsch. C'est bon, on avait compris que c'était la Saint Valentin, inutile d'en rajouter !

Toutes ces bonnes femmes fans de guimauve ! Et Elizabeth, dont la récente relation avec Zelenka battait des records en terme de guimauve, n'avait certainement pas été la dernière à se prêter à toutes ces bêtises. Pour un peu, Rodney n'aurait pas été étonné d'entendre des chansons romantiques raisonner dans les haut-parleurs de la Cité. Bref, aucun respect pour tous les célibataires à la tête sur les épaules qui hantaient Atlantis. Célibataires dont il était fier de faire parti, malgré quelques passages de déprimes certains soir lorsqu'il était seul dans ses quartiers.

Ainsi décidé à oublier au plus vite cette journée d'enfer, il ne put retenir un couinement de surprise alors que sa porte s'ouvrait en coulissant. A même le sol, juste devant chez lui, était posé un splendide bouquet de fleurs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des roses rouges, mais Rodney savait par Teyla qu'il s'agissait en fait de fleurs aliens dénommées valandra. Presque immédiatement, la surprise fit place à l'exaspération chez le scientifique. Encore un prétendant qui avait dû se tromper en livrant des fleurs à sa chère et tendre. Pourtant, poussé par la curiosité, Rodney se baissa pour ramasser le bouquet et prendre en main la petite enveloppe parfaitement visible au milieu des fleurs au parfum si envoûtant. Enveloppe qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour découvrir que l'auteur de ce cadeau pas franchement original pour un jour comme celui-ci ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire en fin de compte, comme en témoignait le carte ornée d'un gros cœur rouge, que Rodney ne songea même pas à critiquer tant il était obnubilé par le message.

« Bonne saint Valentin Rodney. Je t'aime »

L'écriture manuscrite était fine et délicate, chaque lettre semblant tracée avec application, comme si son auteur tenait à faire passer tous ses sentiments dans cette brève missive. Mais ce que Rodney nota surtout c'était l'absence frustrante de signature. Voilà qu'il avait une prétendante, mais anonyme apparemment, c'était bien sa veine ! L'espace d'un instant son cœur, dont il évitait de faire usage la plupart du temps, battit à tout rompre. Ce pouvait-il que sa soupirante soit en fait un soupirant ? Non, impossible. Il avait conclu depuis bien longtemps déjà que la personne pour laquelle il nourrissait un si tendre sentiment ne voudrait jamais de lui. Inutile donc de reprendre suffisamment espoir pour souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un stupide bouquet de fleurs.

Au lieu de cela, il préféra utiliser son esprit à tenter de résoudre ce drôle de mystère qui se présentait à lui et qui avait excité sa curiosité, curiosité qui manquait toujours cruellement d'exercice. Plutôt que tenter de travailler en faisant mine d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui, il allait se mettre en quête de sa Valentine. Voilà qui serait un défi enthousiasmant pour un cerveau tel que le sien.

Retournant dans ses quartiers, il alla remplir une grande cruche d'eau au lavabo de la salle de bain, inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais possédé un objet aussi inutile qu'encombrant qu'était un vase, pour y déposer ensuite son bouquet, de façon à le converser dans l'état aussi longtemps que possible – diantre, comme c'était jubilatoire de se savoir au cœur des pensées de quelqu'un. Se faisant, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, passant en revue tous les membres du personnel qui pourraient voir en lui un parti intéressant, ne limitant pas ses conjectures aux seules femmes de l'expédition. S'il envisageait que son providentiel prétendant puisse être un homme, en dehors du fait que la personne qui hantait ses pensées lorsqu'il ne se surveillait pas était justement un homme, venait probablement du fait qu'il avait découvert assez récemment que sur Atlantis aussi l'homosexualité existait. Non pas qu'il n'en ait douté un seul instant, mais la récente histoire entre Carson et Lorne l'avait, comment dire, un peu réconcilié avec ses propres sentiments.

Pourtant, une fois de plus, l'homme qu'il s'interdisait d'aimer termina tout en bas de sa liste de candidats potentiels.

Mettant carte et enveloppe en sécurité au fond de sa poche, il quitta pour de bon ses quartiers avec l'intention de mener à bien cette enquête comme un vrai Sherlock Holmes. Ne manquait qu'un Watson à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas vraiment insurmontable pour un éternel solitaire comme lui.

Première étape de son périple : l'infirmerie, afin d'éliminer sa première suspecte. Il faisait cela simplement pour sa tranquillité d'esprit parce qu'il se doutait au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait pas être Keller. Certes, la jeune femme lui faisait du charme bien souvent, son absence de réaction ne semblant pas la décourager, mais justement elle était suffisamment entreprenante pour ne pas rester anonyme en des circonstances pareilles. Si les fleurs venaient d'elle, nul doute qu'elle les lui aurait données en personne.

Pensée qui fut effectivement confirmée lorsqu'il trouva une note manuscrite rédigée de sa main dans le bureau de Carson dans lequel il était parvenu à s'infiltrer discrètement. Les deux écritures ne correspondaient pas le moins du monde – il nota d'ailleurs au passage que celle de Carson ne correspondait pas non plus, non pas qu'il en ait douté un seul instant. Soupirant de soulagement, il quitta le bureau de son meilleur ami pour surprendre une conversation entre le médecin chef et Sheppard. Restant dissimulé par le rideau qui le séparait des deux hommes, il écouta avec curiosité ce qu'ils se disaient.

« - Voilà des antihistaminiques, mais n'en prends pas plus d'un à la fois où tu seras bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère, disait Carson. »

Rodney sursauta en entendant l'éternuement sonore qui accueillit ces conseils éclairés. Eternuement qui fut rapidement suivi par un reniflement passablement disgracieux avant que la voix un peu rauque et laborieuse de John ne raisonne à son tour.

« - Merci Carson. Je suis certain que c'est toutes ces fleurs qui trainent partout ces jours-ci les responsables. Ça ira vite mieux.

- Probablement. Tout de même, n'ayant toi-même pas reçu de fleurs personnellement comme tu me l'as confirmé, une telle réaction allergique m'étonne. On dirait que tu es allé flâner dans une prairie fleurie.

- Beuh non, qu'est-ce que je serais allé faire dans un endroit pareil, marmonna John avec précipitation. Je n'ai aucun militaire sexy partageant ma vie pour lequel aller cueillir des fleurs, rajouta-t-il avec amusement. »

Nouvel éternuement tandis que Carson bafouillait, clairement la recherche de ses mots.

Souriant devant la réserve maladive de l'Ecossais concernant sa vie privée, Rodney décida qu'il était grand temps de s'éloigner avant de se faire repérer en flagrant délit d'espionnage. John qui irait cueillir des fleurs ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rodney était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas moins romantique que le colonel sur toute cette Cité, voir même dans toute la galaxie.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser John pourrir une nouvelle fois sa vie, il quitta rapidement l'infirmerie pour continuer son enquête.

Entrant dans le gymnase, il fut accueilli par le sourire toujours charmant de Teyla. Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle ?

« - Docteur McKay quel plaisir de vous voir ici. Vous êtes là pour cet entraînement que je vous ai proposé si souvent ? lança joyeusement l'Athosienne.

- Euh, non, une autre fois peut-être. Je passais là par hasard et j'ai décidé d'entrer vous dire bonjour.

- C'est gentil à vous.

- Alors dites-moi, qu'avez-vous prévu pour cette journée spéciale ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

- Oh, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette tradition terrienne tellement charmante, mais je me prends au jeu. Chuck m'a d'ailleurs invité à dîner ce soir.

- Ah c'est vrai. Chuck. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

- Ce genre d'occasion est tellement rare ici, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur. »

Ok, à la façon dont elle parlait du jeune technicien, nul doute que compter fleurette à Rodney n'était pas dans ses priorités. La rayant mentalement de sa liste des suspects, le Canadien lui souhaita une bonne journée et quitta la pièce, manquant au passage de percuter John, qui arrivait en sens inverse. Décidément, à croire qu'il le suivait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques banalités puis le militaire entra à son tour au gymnase. Rodney pour sa part s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, mais sa curiosité l'emporta une fois de plus – et non, l'idée de voir John couvert de sueurs et à bout de souffle en train de se battre avec Teyla ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, enfin juste un tout petit peu − et il fit demi-tour, entrant discrètement dans la pièce.

« - Je vous attendais John, disait Teyla. Prêt pour l'entrainement ?

- En fait non, répondit John en exhibant une main gauche dont trois doigts étaient ornés de pansements. Je suis venu pour annuler. Ma main me fait trop mal pour ça alors je préférerais remettre notre séance à demain.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta l'Athosienne.

- Oh, pas grand chose, fit John, volontairement évasif.

- Vous me faites penser à Chuck. Tout à l'heure il m'a offert un bouquet de fleurs en me montrant au passage une main dans le même état que la votre. Les épines de valandra sont particulièrement vicieuses, pourtant il n'y a pas plus belles fleures dans toute la galaxie.

- C'est ce que je me suis laissé dire, murmura John, semblant peu enclin à poursuivre cette conversation. »

Décidément, tout le monde ne parlait que de fleurs aujourd'hui, ça devenait lassant. Haussant les épaules, Rodney quitta la pièce tandis que ses deux coéquipiers s'apprêtaient à se séparer.

La troisième étape de son périple le mena en salle de contrôle. C'était à présent au tour d'Amélia de faire les frais de ses investigations sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien quant à ses intentions. Arrivé sur place, une conversation entre Elizabeth et Chuck attira son attention.

« - Dites-moi Chuck, que signifie toutes ces allés et venues ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien d'après vos notes concernant les activations de la Porte, il semblerait que beaucoup de monde ait passé la Porte. Et tout le monde pour P88-494. Que s'est-il passé avant mon arrivée ? »

Rodney ne put retenir un sourire en voyant très nettement le technicien rougir.

« - En fait madame, aujourd'hui étant une journée un peu spéciale, personne n'a voulu prendre la peine de vous déranger. Et puis P88-494 étant de toute façon inhabitée…

- Allez droit au but je vous prie. D'autant qu'apparemment vous-même avez fait parti de l'une de ces expéditions non programmées.

- Eh bien comme vous le savez c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui…

- Oui, je crois le savoir, ironisa Elizabeth, manifestement plus exaspérée qu'amusée par la nervosité du jeune homme.

- C'est sur cette planète que les botanistes ont répertorié la plus grande présence de valandra.

- Oh je vois, sourit la jeune femme. Ainsi ces missions étaient destinées à aller chercher des fleurs.

- Euh, oui.

- Entendu. Etant donné le contexte, je pense pouvoir passer outre ce manquement au protocole. D'autant que j'ai moi-même reçu un bouquet de ces fleurs. Elles ressemblent à des roses terrestres, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- En effet madame, confirma Chuck, étonné du ton badin qu'employait à présent Weir. »

La jeune femme, souriant toujours, se plongea plus attentivement dans la liste des cueilleurs de fleurs.

« - Tiens, je m'étonne que Sheppard se soit lui aussi prêté à l'une de ces expéditions champêtres, remarqua-t-elle soudain avec amusement. J'avais cru comprendre que ce genre de choses n'était pas vraiment son truc.

- Il s'est arrangé pour partir là-bas tout seul pour en revenir avec un superbe bouquet, intervint Amélia, qui, comme Rodney, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Non sans jeter autour de lui des regards gênés, il s'est ensuite installé sur les escaliers de la salle d'embarquement pour rédiger une petite carte avant de s'en aller rapidement.

- Ronon, qui a assisté à la scène, a lancé des paris pour savoir à qui ses fleurs étaient destinées, reprit Chuck.

- Je vois que Ronon s'est très vite adapté à certaines traditions terriennes, remarqua Elizabeth avec un petit rire. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

- Docteur McKay, je peux quelque chose pour vous ? demanda soudain Amélia, qui venait de remarquer le scientifique qui la fixait. »

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, Rodney s'apprêtait à lui demander d'un ton détaché si elle-même avait fait un tour sur P88-494 lorsque soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui il avait été plutôt long à la détente, mais bon mieux valait tard que jamais finalement.

La crise d'allergie, John était justement allergique au pollen, les doigts blessés par des épines, il n'y avait pas plus dangereux que la Valandra pour cela, et la petite promenade champêtre de John, alors même qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour rester si discret. Et puis si Elizabeth avait tiqué en voyant le nom de John apparaître sur le registre c'était certainement parce qu'il était le seul célibataire de la liste… Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ! En tout cas c'était ce que Rodney espérait.

Plantant là Amélia, qui semblait attendre qu'il prenne la parole, il quitta la salle de contrôle en courant.

Arrivé devant les quartiers de John, il frappa fébrilement à la porte en se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Ah, c'est vous, dit John, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- John…, commença Rodney avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Bien sûr, sourit le militaire en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ça va mieux la crise d'allergie ? demanda le scientifique, bien décidé à gagner le maximum de temps.

- Oui, les comprimés de Carson ont fait des miracles. Mais… comment vous êtes au courant ? »

Sans répondre, Rodney réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver quoi dire tout en détaillant la pièce du regard. A son arrivée John devait se trouver à son bureau, comme en témoignait le stylo ouvert et la feuille à demi recouverte d'une écriture soignée.

Voyant ce qu'il regardait, John haussa les épaules, comme pour se justifier.

« - Je sais que je devrais plutôt m'atteler à mes rapports en retard, mas comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de mon frère je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui écrire. »

Mais Rodney ne l'écoutait pas. S'étant approché du bureau sans lâcher la lettre des yeux, il sortit la carte qu'il avait toujours dans la poche et compara rapidement les deux écritures, qui coïncidaient à la perfection. Il se retourna vers John, qui avait baissé les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« - Alors c'était toi, dit-il dans un souffle. »

John hocha doucement la tête pour toute réponse. Rodney éclata d'un rire joyeux en se dirigeant vers son probablement futur compagnon. Il posa la main sur la joue à présent écarlate de John, qui releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« - J'avait tellement espéré que ce soit toi, reprit le scientifique d'une toute petite voix. »

John hocha à nouveau la tête avant d'attirer enfin Rodney, son Rodney, à lui. Echangeant avec lui un regard empli d'amour, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, découvrant avec délectation qu'elles étaient aussi douces qu'il en avait toujours rêvé.

« - Bonne saint Valentin mon amour, dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura Rodney.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et Rodney, trop ému pour rajouter quoi que ce soit, se contenta de se blottir davantage contre lui, profitant de la main qui se promenait délicatement au creux de ses reins. Il esquissa un sourire en entendant soudain de la musique raisonner dans le haut-parleur de la pièce, de la musique romantique évidement. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pensa même pas à émettre la moindre critique, il se sentait trop bien pour cela.

THE END.


End file.
